yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Souryuu (Fan-Fic)
is a character from Cardfight!! Vanguard series. He is the main antagonist of the second season and a minor protagonist of the third season of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. He usual seen with his two female friends, Jillian and Sharlene in the series. In the fan-fic series, he existed in two dimensions; Ruby Dimension and Crystal Dimension. In Ruby Dimension, he is known as Ryuken Kouno who is Lynné Utau's, Lynia Fujisaki's older brother and the twin brother of Ryukai Kuromi. He partnered with Blitz Dragonoid. In Crystal Dimension, he is set to appear in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII along with Jillian and Sharlene, he partned with Bluestorm Maelstrom, a blue and purple tone dragon. Appearance Leon has blonde hair with three streaks stand out and determined purple eyes. He is seen to wear a white coat with yellow, blue and red linings, with a black belt and golden buckle. Underneath the coat, he wears matching pants and shoes. Personality Ruby Dimension Ryuken is a brother-like figure to Riki and his friends; he usually gets along well with Basara. Ryuken loves and excels at all sports. During his time with Riki and his friends and carries the responsibility of training them and being Basara’s friend. He’s mature, calm and caring young man; despite this he's actually passionate. He’s kinda protective of Lynia due Novu’s affection to her same as Ryukai to Lynné. Crystal Dimension As a character exhibits a mystery and aloofness around him, he doesn't talked much about him. He doesn't seem to care much for anyone else other than his two female friends, however, he does cares for others just doesn't know how to express. It revealing he has a little sister who was raised separately, as the day of their both clans should gathered around together but due to the incident, he wasn't able to meet her. He is bent on meeting his sister by restoring his tribe and glory through any means even if it means that he makes enemies along the way, for his clan who are stuck on an island somewhere. This proof that his cares for his sister is strong. Although he doesn't show much interest in others, he does however comments on Riki's wind being calm and that Riki has promising skills in B-Daman. After the incident, he still calm, collected, now approachable, and seems generally more peaceful. He also values his friends more. While calm by nature, he retains his fierceness and passion when he plays. List of Appearances Ruby Dimension * Cross Fight B-Daman EC * Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman * Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! * Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Dokki! :Main Article:Ryuken Kouno Crystal Dimension * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII *''Main Article:Leon Souryuu (Crystal Dimension)'' Etymology :Souryuu (蒼龍) : Meaning Azure/Blue Dragon Trivia *Leon's birthday is on 1st August. *His bloodtype is A. In original series, his bloodtype is B. *Leon is a character originated from Cardfight Vanguard franchise along with his two friends, Jillian and Sharlene. *He and his clan may lived near Hong Kong but that doesn't mean they are Hong Kongers. Category:Character Overviews Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard G Series